


[Podfic] He Missed Him (Alternatively: That Neo-Trinity Thing)

by fragmented_waves



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Holding Hands, Human Jeremy Heere's Squip, M/M, Nicknames, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragmented_waves/pseuds/fragmented_waves
Summary: Author's description:It all fell into place so naturally.“Hah, you're, uh, taking this whole Neo-Trinity thing really seriously, huh?”“Maybe,” his roommate answered curtly. “Maybe I'm taking this Eric-Jeremy thing seriously.”
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Kudos: 17





	[Podfic] He Missed Him (Alternatively: That Neo-Trinity Thing)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He Missed Him (Alternatively: That Neo-Trinity Thing)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212588) by [hamletsthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamletsthings/pseuds/hamletsthings). 



> A short fic to get back into it! I haven't recorded anything in like a year so I'm a little rusty
> 
> You might hear my guinea pig in a few spots but not for too long; I'll have to fix my setup so you can't hear him next time

**Listen**  


[He Missed Him (Alternatively: That Neo-Trinity Thing)](TEXT%20URL)

**Author:** [DeoGenoCider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeoGenoCider/pseuds/DeoGenoCider) and [NeoClassicalWorlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoclassicalwords/pseuds/neoclassicalwords)

 **Reader:** [Galactic_Podfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Podfics/profile)

 **Length:** 5:50

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/details/ntt_20200217)

* * *

Find me:[On tumblr](https://galactic-podfics.tumblr.com/)

Thanks to DeoGenoCider for giving me permission to record this fic!


End file.
